


A Cure For The Itch

by 13Reaper



Category: House M.D., Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, House Being House, Illnesses, ItaNaru - Freeform, Other, Secrets, Twins, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House bit his lip, "I....I'm not sure what's wrong.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Just A Cough

**Author's Note:**

> From my Quotev.com account: Beyond13Reaper.

"It's just a cough, love," Itachi kept on telling Naruto as she asked to the million time that day. Itachi knew that Naruto won't rest until she got the information that she needed. It also didn't help that he was sitting at the kitchen table with their children watching.  
"Are you sure, Ita?" questioned Naruto as for the million and one time. "Should I call your sister or Sasuke?"  
'Damn this woman,' he thought. 'She's stubborn as a mule.'  
"No, sweetheart, I'm sure that the tea went down the wrong tube," he faked a smile. He was glad that she was stubborn, due to the fact that she saved his life from the battle with Sasuke over ten years ago. "I'm fine. Please stop asking too many questions, okay?"  
Naruto frowned. She hated that her husband of eight years was lying to her. She hated the fact that this cough has been off and on for the last four years. Maybe she could tell Itachi's twin about her brother's lies.  
Boruto, the oldest of the first set of triplets, was staring at his father when the mini grandfather clock on the wall hit nine o'clock. His onyx eyes widened as he realized that he was supposed to meet with his captain and mates, an hour ago.  
"Oh, no!" he yelled as he quickly got from his seat next to his father. "I'm late. I'm really late!" he raced out of the kitchen and into the hallway.  
Suki, the youngest of the first set of triplets, smirked as she watched her oldest brother panicking again. "Watch out for your feet," she threw her head back and laughed.  
"Suki Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha!" barked Naruto at her oldest daughter.  
Suki's head lowered down in shame, "I'm sorry."  
The nine-tailed hostess sighed as she began to feed the baby of the seven kids, Mikoto. The seven-month-old giggled as she opened her mouth when Naruto put the spoon of mashed peaches in it.  
"She's getting smarter for her age," Naruto announced to Itachi as Mikoto grabbed the spoon and threw it in the mashed peaches bowl. "Soon, she'll be running around here at nine months."  
Itachi smiled and turned to his left at his second oldest son, Eiji, who was reading a horror book. He reached over and placed a hand in his son's wavy, short black hair.  
Eiji blinked as he stared at his father's actions, "Yes?"  
"When are you going to ask that crush of yours out?"  
Eiji's onyx eyes widened up like the sun as his father's question echoed in his mind. His face turned red as he covered it with his book. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What crush, father? I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Aimi Toshi," Suki answered. "She's in our classroom, remember?"  
Eiji growled and threw a deadly stare at her, "Shut up, you baka!"  
"Eiji got a crush?" questioned Aki, the oldest of the second set of triplets as he turned to the others. "What's a crush?"  
"I don't know," replied Akira, the middle child of the second set. "I think it's a sweet."  
"Like chocolate?!" gasped Hikaru, the sixth child. "I want some crush on my pancakes, right now."  
Naruto smiled and shook her head at the six-year-olds' chat.  
Itachi laughed a little as Eiji stood up and walked out of the kitchen with his book in hand.  
"Hey," Suki spoke. "Why is Boruto in the ANBU and Eiji and I aren't?"  
"Well," Itachi began. "The Hokage handpicks any ninja that he or she thinks is able to protect the village. In this case, your Uncle Kakashi picked Boruto due to the fact that he believes that he has the power to do so."  
"So, is that why Gin is captain?" she asked.  
"No, honey," Naruto smiled. "Your cousin, Gin, was tested and passed with flying colors. Well, your Aunt Akumu's words, not mine. My words would be: He almost killed the whole army with his skills."  
Suki sighed and stood up from her seat, "How troublesome. I mean, just because he's three years older than I, doesn't give him the right to boss us around. Right?"  
"Suki, you're nine and he's your babysitter when your father and I are busy," Naruto added. "I think you have the Uchiha's Stick In The Ass Disease." Itachi glared at her. "What? It's true. Sasuke, the most, has it." she smiled at him.  
Suki groaned before leaving the kitchen.  
The youngest set of triplets stared at their parents and baby sister.  
"Do-"  
"We-"  
"Go-"  
"Too-"  
"Mommy-"  
"And-"  
"Daddy?"  
Naruto was freaked out by the triplets finishing off each other's sentences. She turned pale and nodded her head. The three boys cheered as they got up and raced out of the room.  
Itachi laughed at his wife's reaction at the boys. His laugh became heavy as he coughed harder this time.  
Naruto snapped out of it as she listened to Itachi's cough. "Honey?"  
Itachi placed a hand over his mouth as he felt something coming up. He stood up and raced towards the kitchen sink to throw up whatever it was. Naruto stood up as the baby crawled to follow her older brothers out of the room. She went on over to him and rubbed his back.  
Itachi breathed heavy, "It's just a cough. Nothing to worr-."  
"ITACHI!" Naruto screamed as Itachi fell down; lucky she caught him before it hit the ground. "Itachi? Itachi, wake up!" She lifted her head up to see blood dripping off the sink's countertop. She gasped in horror. "Oh, Gods. HELP! Suki! Eiji! Anyone!"  
Suki raced into the kitchen and gasped as she saw her mother on the floor with her father in her arms, "Wh-What happened?"  
Tears rivered down Naruto's cheeks, "Go and get your Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Hinata, NOW! They should be across the road and hurry!" Suki obeyed her mother's orders. "Itachi, please open your eyes, please?" she stroked his cheek as more tears poured out of her eyes. "Please!"


	2. The Doctor Is In

Konoha Hospital was packed with injured ninjas or drunken ones. Medical-nins were the busiest at the early hours of the morning and afternoon. Some were helping women give birth while others were trying to save lives from death. Being a Medical-nin is the hardest job ever, according to Akumu Uchiha-Hatake.  
As the sixth Hokage's wife of thirteen years, a scientist, and mother of three boys, she had a lot on her plate. Being the twin sister of Itachi Uchiha, she always got the "Hey, Itachi!" and "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Itachi. You two look the same. Are you two twins?" lines. It was nothing personal, but it was annoying at most time.  
Akumu was sitting in the hospital's cafe, drinking some coffee and eating some dangos, when her pager went off. She groaned as she read the wall clock: 10:56. She sighed as she finished up her drink and food before staring at the pager.  
"Another injured ninja," she sighed as she tipped the waitress and hurried off to the location.   
"Akumu!" Sakura called out as she raced to catch up with her old sensei's wife in the hallway.  
"What is it, Sakura? I have a patient waiting for me in emergency." spoke Akumu as she turned the corner with Sakura on her tail.  
"That's the thing. You can't go in emergency," Sakura jumped in front of her pathway as Akumu stopped and raised a brow at the woman's reply.  
"What do you mean?"  
Sakura bit her lip, "My orders are to keep you from going into emergency."  
"My pager gave me the orders to. I don't care who's in charge or not. My job is to save lives and kick Death in the balls. Now, do you want me to kick you in the balls for keeping me from doing my job?" Her onyx eyes flashed the Sharingan at her. Sakura looked down at her shoes and shook her head. "Good, now move." She pushed pinkie out of the way as her eye color returned back to normal.  
"Blood pressure is dropping," called one nin as she handed another nin a clear tube.  
"180/110," called another one.  
Akumu stopped as she saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Suki in the hallway; crying. Naruto was pacing while Suki and Sasuke were sitting down in the waiting chairs.  
"Naruto?" Naruto stopped and popped her head up to see her sister-in-law.  
"Akumu!" she raced over to her and hugged her.  
The nin hugged her and rubbed her back, "What happened? Any of the kids injured?"  
Naruto shook her head, "It's Itachi."  
Akumu's eyes widened as her adrenaline began to start pumping. "What happened?" She pushed her away from her to look at her.  
Naruto wept, "He said that it was just a cough but it kept on getting worse. He threw up blood in the sink and fainted. Hinata was healing him before coming here."  
"Stay with Suki and Sasuke," she kissed her forehead before running to her brother's side. "You, do an imaging test." she pointed at one nin and the next. "You, do an upper endoscopy. NOW!" she ordered and they obeyed. She grabbed a hypodermic needle and stabbed it in her brother's bare chest; the left breast. She pulled on the syringe as it filled up with blood. "Blood thinners and mask on him, pronto. ICU has a room clear. Put him in Room 13, got it?" The other nins obeyed as she trailed off to see Naruto.  
"Will he be okay?" worried Naruto as Akumu stopped in front of the three Uchihas.  
"He'll be in ICU for a while," answered Akumu. "Right now, we're giving him blood thinners for the blood in the lungs and putting him on an oxygen mask. Sakura will give you more information, I have a call to make." With that, she vanished.

Tokubetsu Jonin (Special Jonin) Lisa Cuddy was drinking her ice tea at her desk in the Konoha Hospital when a knock appeared at her door.  
"Come in." Akumu came in and bowed. "Ah, hello there, Akumu. How may I help you?" Lisa smiled.  
"I need to sent out an important message to the doctor called House," she answered.  
Lisa made a face. Gregory House was his name and Gods, did she hate him. His sassy attitude, bossiest, rudeness, and etc. She never understood why she hired him in the first place.  
"Mrs. Uchiha-Hatake, why do you need House?" she rubbed her forehead as a headache of thinking about him was starting.  
"I have a case that I need him to solve and cure before it's too late," she explained. "The patient is in ICU and has blood in the lungs. Maybe if this House person can use his magic touch, then he can cure the patient so he and his family won't have to worry about his health again."  
"Is this patient someone that you know?"  
She nodded, "My twin brother. I can't work on the case due to the rules, so that's why I'm asking House to solve this case."  
'Smart kid,' she thought and sighed. "I'll get him on it when he comes in. He should be here in ten minutes or so."  
Akumu bowed again, "Thank you." With that, she vanished.  
"So, an Uchiha case, huh?" asked a male voice from the shadows.  
"House, I know that's you," Cuddy went back on her drink. "You're taking the case."  
A middle age, messy short-haired, light facial hair man limped out of the shadows and smiled. A fire designed cane was in his right hand and a handy bag was in his left. His clothing was nothing but a rock band t-shirt, jeans, and closed-toe shoes.  
"Who said that I wasn't taking it, MOM?" he slowly sat down on the sofa. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, the doctor is in and this will be interesting..."


	3. Everybody Lies

((Female Itachi aka Akumu

Naruto, Sasuke, and Suki were waiting outside of the ICU Room 13 for the nins to finish hooking up Itachi to the machines. Naruto was pacing back and forth; trying to recall what happened earlier.  
"Woke up, showered, got dress, woke up children, made breakfast, woke up baby.... No, that was Itachi..." she murmured to herself.  
Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that his brother was sick, but this... This wasn't right. He opened his eyes to look down at a sleeping Suki's head on his lap.  
Akumu came out of the room and sighed, "He's on oxygen. Until his doctor arrives, I'm afraid that I won't be able to help Itachi's case. If the doctor allows me, then I will."  
"Why not?" asked Naruto in a worry voice.  
"Family treating family is against the rules," she answered. "Unless I get the green light with House."  
"Maybe I will if you say the magic word," the Uchihas turned heads to see Doctor House standing in the hallway, just a few feet ahead of them.  
"Doctor House, I've heard of your name," smiled Akumu as she trailed up to him to shake his hand.  
"Most people have. It's also a noun," he shook her hand; leaving the female with a raised brow. "Patient is your twin?"  
"No, he's a shadow clone from Sexy Jutsu that I kept in case of shit," she spoke, sarcastically.  
House smirked and pointed his cane at her, "You're hired." He put his cane down and limped over to the room. "Patient has lung cancer. Sign him up for surgery."  
"Itachi does not have lung cancer," Akumu followed him. "He doesn't even smoke."  
"And you know this because he told you or you have the lack of smell to notice the cigarettes on him? Which one?" he turned around to face her and Naruto. "You, Blondie. You must be the wife?"  
Naruto blinked and nodded at his question, "I have a name, you know."  
"Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?" he asked. "When you're washing your husband's clothing, like every perfect wife should, have you ever smell or found any fags?"  
A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead as she made a fist with anger, "Do you know who I am, mister? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage and the one that can kick your ass, and I don't like your shitty comebacks about me being a wife. Itachi doesn't smoke or allows any cigarettes around the house and children. Believe it!"  
"Like I said before: Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?" he sighed. "Lung cancer is also genetic. To understand that, I'll break it down for all you idiots. It can be pass down to one family member to another. You don't have to smoke to get the cancer, and I don't believe it."  
Sasuke growled a bit before slowly getting up; carefully not waking up Suki. "Naruto can be a dobe, sometimes, she does know what genetic is." he turned to Naruto. "Right?"  
Naruto stared at him in annoyance, "Really, teme?"  
House chuckled, "You two are a thing, aren't you?"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Please. Naruto and I a thing is like saying that fire is okay to swim in. I'm still shock that Itachi is still married to her."  
"Everybody lies, Uchiha, I can see it in your actions," he smirked. "It's okay, I won't tell."  
Akumu growled at House, "Cure my twin, House."  
"Oh, aren't you a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day," he turned his head to look inside the room. "And you're not my boss."  
"You're rude," Suki woken up and rubbed her eyes. "And mom would never cheat on father with Uncle Sasuke. Uncle Sasuke is married to Aunt Hinata and has a baby at home."  
"Wow. You're like a detective or something," he spoke to her. "For a bratty child."  
"Excuse you?" Naruto snarled. "Don't talk about my daughter that way or else I'm reporting you."  
"Don't care," House smiled.  
"House!" Everyone turned to see Cuddy standing next to Akumu. "Apologize to the family or else you're fired."  
House sighed, "I'm sorry that you guys can't handle the truth."  
A vein popped out of Cuddy's forehead, "Are you being intentionally dense?"  
"Huh!" House mocked.  
"Akumu, you're House's boss for the case. Anything he does or thinks about doing will be reported to you, A-S-A-P." With that, she walked away.  
Akumu smirked and crossed her arms under her breast, "My little brother and sister-in-law aren't dating. They're nothing but best friends. My twin doesn't have lung cancer because I've been doing monthly check-ups on him since he returned to the village. My niece isn't a brat. Now, I asked for you because you're one of the best doctors in the world. I asked for you to cure my brother and that's what you'll be doing. Don't be rude to any of my family members or else. Got it?"  
House grinned, "There is a disease called Uchiha's Stick In The Ass Disease and you have it... Boss."  
  
  
((Fags - Cigarettes))


	4. Gin Hatake

 

(( Picture is from the manga and movie Hotarubi No Mori E. ))  
  
Name: Gin Uchiha-Hatake  
  
Birthdate: April 8  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 12  
  
Height: 5'0  
  
Weight: 88 lbs  
  
Hair Color: White or Silver  
  
Eye Color: Gray  
  
Blood Type: O Negative  
  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan  
  
Occupation: ANBU Captain  
  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
  
Team: Team 4,  
Team Hi  
  
Clan: Uchiha Clan,  
Hatake Clan  
  
Ninja Rank: Chunin,  
ANBU  
  
Academy Grad. Age: 7  
  
Chunin Prom. Age: 10  
  
Family: Kakashi Hatake (Father),  
Akumu Uchiha (Mother),  
Toshi Uchiha-Hatake (Brother),  
Yuki Uchiha-Hatake (Brother),  
Sakumo Hatake (Grandfather: Deceased),  
Itachi Uchiha (Uncle),  
Sasuke Uchiha (Uncle),  
Naruto Uzumaki (Aunt: Married to Itachi),  
Boruto Uzumaki-Uchiha (Cousin: Male),  
Eiji Uzumaki-Uchiha (Cousin: Male),  
Suki Uzumaki-Uchiha (Cousin: Female),  
Aki Uzumaki-Uchiha (Cousin: Male),  
Akira Uzumaki-Uchiha (Cousin-Male),  
Hikaru Uzumaki-Uchiha (Cousin: Male),  
Mikoto Uzumaki-Uchiha II (Cousin: Female),  
Hinata Hyuga (Aunt: Married to Sasuke),  
Miki Hyuga-Uchiha (Cousin: Male),  
Fugaku Uchiha (Grandfather: Deceased),  
Mikoto Uchiha I (Grandmother: Deceased)  
  
Nature Type:  
Lightning Release,  
Fire Release,  
Yin Release,  
Wind Release,  
Water Release,  
Yang Release  
  
Jutsu:  
Chidori,  
Fire Style: Fire Ball,  
Sharingan,  
One Thousand Years Of Death,  
Silent Hill: One Hundred Years Of Darkness,  
Silent Hill: Pyramid Head Torture,  
Silent Hill: One More Soul To The Call,  
Silent Killing,  
Summoning Technique (Ninken and/or Pyramid Head and Nurses)  
  
Tools:  
Sword,  
Wire Strings,  
Kunai Knives  
  
Gin Sakumo Uchiha-Hatake is the son of Kakashi Hatake and Akumu Uchiha. He is the oldest child of three boys in the family. He inherited his father's looks and mother's powers. He's a very kind and loyal boy, just like his grandfather Hatake once was. He treats his comrades with respect and leaves no ninja behind. He, mostly, trains his cousin on weekends when they both have the day off.   
Underneath that happy smile is a dark secret that Gin doesn't want anyone to know, he can speak to the dead. He can see supernatural things that only myths know their exists. This all started when he was around three years old and at the Uchiha residents visiting his cousins. He saw all the dead Uchihas' spirits roaming around like nothing happened. When they saw him staring at him, they began to ask him for help. This lead to insomnia, anxiety, and depression.  
Gin doesn't like wearing his ANBU outfit unless it is an emergency, and the only ANBU outfit that he will wear is the fox mask. Kakashi always explains to him that he needs to wear the uniform when he goes on a mission, but Gin tells him that the foe will know that his death is coming if he sees it instead of being trick.  
Gin loves to sing and play instruments, mostly the drums. He wishes to start his own band and go on tours in the future. He likes to play any kind of video games but mostly zombie ones.


	5. Boruto Uchiha

 

Name: Boruto Uzumaki-Uchiha  
  
Birthdate: July 10 (Same as his grandmother, Kushina)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 9  
  
Height: 4'6"  
  
Weight: 63 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Onyx  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan  
  
Occupation: ANBU  
  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
  
Team: Team 5,  
Team Hi  
  
Clan: Uchiha Clan,  
Uzumaki Clan  
  
Ninja Rank: Chunin,  
ANBU  
  
Academy Grad. Age: 7  
  
Chunin Prom. Age: 8  
  
Family: Itachi Uchiha (Father),  
Naruto Uzumaki (Mother),  
Eiji Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Suki Uzumaki-Uchiha (Sister),  
Aki Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Akira Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Hikaru Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Mikoto Uzumaki-Uchiha II (Sister),  
Akumu Uchiha (Aunt),  
Kakashi Hatake (Uncle: Married To Akumu),  
Gin Uchiha-Hatake (Cousin: Male),  
Toshi Uchiha-Hatake (Cousin: Male),  
Yuki Uchiha-Hatake (Cousin: Male),  
Sasuke Uchiha (Uncle),  
Hinata Hyuga (Aunt: Married To Sasuke),  
Miki Hyuga-Uchiha (Cousin: Male),  
Fugaku Uchiha (Grandfather: Deceased),  
Mikoto Uchiha I (Grandmother: Deceased),  
Minato Namikaze (Grandfather: Deceased),  
Kushina Uzumaki (Grandmother: Deceased)  
  
Nature Type:  
Lightning Release,  
Fire Release,  
Yin Release,  
Wind Release,  
Water Release,  
Yang Release  
  
Jutsu:  
Fire Style: Fire Ball,  
Shadow Clone,  
Sharingan,  
Rasengan,  
Summoning Technique (Crows and Toads),  
Scattering Thousand Crows Technique,  
Sexy Technique  
  
Tools:  
Sword,  
Kunai Knives  
  
Boruto Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha is the eldest son of Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. He is the first child of the first set of triplets. He inherited the Uchiha looks instead of the Uzumaki.  
Boruto is, what you called, a nervous wreck, or shy. When he was young, he would always hold onto his mother's leg whenever people came to visit them. He gets nervous so easy and fears that he'll disappoint the family. He was later diagnose with Panic Disorder and has to wear a medical bracelet.  
It's unknown whether or not Kyuubi put some of his powers into the boy, due to the fact that Boruto doesn't have the whiskers.  
Boruto, like his father, graduated from the Academy and became a Chunin at a young age. He joined the ANBU just a week after he turned nine. His father sat him down and explained somethings that he wished that he would have told himself at a young age.  
It seems that Boruto has develop some deep feelings towards his cousin, Gin. He hasn't told anyone about his crush, but he believes that his mother knows that he likes someone but doesn't know who. He also likes any kind of video games, especially the zombie ones.


	6. Eiji Uchiha

 

Name: Eiji Uzumaki-Uchiha  
  
Birthdate: July 10 (Same as his grandmother, Kushina)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 9  
  
Height: 4'6"  
  
Weight: 63 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Onyx  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan  
  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
  
Team: Team 7 (Next year)  
  
Clan: Uchiha Clan,  
Uzumaki Clan  
  
Ninja Rank: Genin  
  
Academy Grad. Age: 10  
  
Family: Itachi Uchiha (Father),  
Naruto Uzumaki (Mother),  
Boruto Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Suki Uzumaki-Uchiha (Sister),  
Aki Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Akira Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Hikaru Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Mikoto Uzumaki-Uchiha II (Sister),  
Akumu Uchiha (Aunt),  
Kakashi Hatake (Uncle: Married To Akumu),  
Gin Uchiha-Hatake (Cousin: Male),  
Toshi Uchiha-Hatake (Cousin: Male),  
Yuki Uchiha-Hatake (Cousin: Male),  
Sasuke Uchiha (Uncle),  
Hinata Hyuga (Aunt: Married To Sasuke),  
Miki Hyuga-Uchiha (Cousin: Male),  
Fugaku Uchiha (Grandfather: Deceased),  
Mikoto Uchiha I (Grandmother: Deceased),  
Minato Namikaze (Grandfather: Deceased),  
Kushina Uzumaki (Grandmother: Deceased)  
  
Nature Type:  
Lightning Release,  
Fire Release,  
Yin Release,  
Wind Release,  
Water Release,  
Yang Release  
  
Jutsu:  
Fire Style: Fire Ball,  
Shadow Clone,  
Sharingan,  
Rasengan,  
Summoning Technique (Crows and Toads),  
Eiji Uchiha Combo (Similar to Naruto Uzumaki Combo),  
Lion Combo,  
Chidori  
  
Tools:  
Kunai Knives  
  
  
Eiji Fugaku Uzumaki-Uchiha is the second, eldest son of Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. He's the second child of the first set of triplets. Like his big brother, he also inherited the Uchiha looks.  
Eiji is a very independent, shrewd, and bookworm child. As a young boy, he always begged one of his parents to read him stories every hour of the day and would stay up late to read. Most of the time, his mother would have to ground him from reading just to get him to play outside with his siblings and cousin.  
It's unknown whether or not Kyuubi put some of his powers into the boy, due to the fact that Eiji doesn't have the whiskers.  
Like his father, Eiji developed a love for cats. He begged Itachi and Naruto to buy him a kitty until they finally did brought one for the whole family and not just for him.   
He has a huge crush on a classmate named Aimi Toshi (also future team mate), that his family teases him about. He tries to hide his blushful face from everyone behind his book whenever someone mentions her name.


	7. Suki Uchiha

 

((Picture is from the anime and manga K-On!  
  
Name: Suki Uzumaki-Uchiha  
  
Birthdate: July 11 (Born around one in the morning)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 9  
  
Height: 3'11"  
  
Weight: 63 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Onyx  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan  
  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
  
Team: Team 5 (Next year)  
  
Clan: Uchiha Clan,  
Uzumaki Clan  
  
Ninja Rank: Genin  
  
Academy Grad. Age: 10  
  
Family: Itachi Uchiha (Father),  
Naruto Uzumaki (Mother),  
Boruto Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Eiji Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Aki Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Akira Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Hikaru Uzumaki-Uchiha (Brother),  
Mikoto Uzumaki-Uchiha II (Sister),  
Akumu Uchiha (Aunt),  
Kakashi Hatake (Uncle: Married To Akumu),  
Gin Uchiha-Hatake (Cousin: Male),  
Toshi Uchiha-Hatake (Cousin: Male),  
Yuki Uchiha-Hatake (Cousin: Male),  
Sasuke Uchiha (Uncle),  
Hinata Hyuga (Aunt: Married To Sasuke),  
Miki Hyuga-Uchiha (Cousin: Male),  
Fugaku Uchiha (Grandfather: Deceased),  
Mikoto Uchiha I (Grandmother: Deceased),  
Minato Namikaze (Grandfather: Deceased),  
Kushina Uzumaki (Grandmother: Deceased)  
  
Nature Type:  
Lightning Release,  
Fire Release,  
Yin Release,  
Wind Release,  
Water Release,  
Yang Release  
  
Jutsu:  
Fire Style: Fire Ball,  
Shadow Clone,  
Sharingan,  
Rasengan,  
Summoning Technique (Crows and Toads),  
Blossom Thousand Butterflies Kamikaze,  
Lion Combo,  
Chidori  
  
Tools:  
Kunai Knives,  
Wire Strings  
  
Suki Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha is the third, eldest, and first daughter of Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. She is also the last child of the first set of triplets. Like her big brothers, she inherited the Uchiha looks.  
Like her grandfather Uchiha, she's short-temper, and like her grandmother Uzumaki, she's a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl. She loves to tease her brothers to make herself 'one of the guys' aka tomboyish. She is a daddy's girl.  
It's unknown whether or not Kyuubi put some of his powers into the girl, due to the fact that Suki doesn't have the whiskers.  
Butterflies are her favorite things in the world. She's obsessed with them and has a butterfly garden in the backyard that her mother helped her with. She may have a tiny crush on her Uncle Sasuke (who wouldn't have a crush on Sasuke).


	8. Who's The Jackass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering what House looks like in anime mode, here's a picture. Credit to artist.

 

Boruto huffed as he finally made it to the training grounds. He would have gotten there sooner if an old lady hasn't stopped him for his help with a few (a lot) things that took him over two hours to finish. He smiled as he waved to his team.  
"Hi! I'm so sorry that I'm late but an old lady-." he paused as he noticed that only Gin was there. "What happened to the others?"  
Gin sighed as he put down his manga book. "Late, like always. You're the first one that arrived early," he smiled at his cousin, making the Uchiha blush like crazy.  
"R-R-Really?" he asked and Gin nodded. "Wow! I thought that I was really late, you know."  
"Well, you are but not. Just try and come early, okay?" he trailed up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Boruto felt like fainting from the other's touch. He prayed to the Gods to give him the strength to not to. "Yes, sir."  
"Sir? I'm not a sir yet, Bolt. I'm still your cousin Gin," he laughed. "Anyway, what do you wanna do? Train before the others arrive or be lazy?"  
"Well...I was thinking of training because I was practicing this awesome jutsu.." Boruto answered.  
Gin's eyes lightened up, "Really? What's it called?"  
The younger male blushed, "Se-Se-Sexy Jutsu.."  
The Hatake made a face at his cousin's jutsu, "Sexy Jutsu, huh? Sounds.... Fun..."  
Boruto looked down in shame, "I know that it's a silly jutsu, but mother said that it comes in great use that the enemy will fall for it."  
"Hey, I'm not judging you," he slid a hand through his black hair. "I think it's a wonderful jutsu. I just never heard of it, that's all."  
The eldest Uchiha covered his crimson face with his hands. "O-O-Okay!"  
Gin chuckled before throwing a kunai knife at a moving bush. "Who's there?"  
"Nice aim, but try and aim for the target's shoulder or thigh," a male voice spoke as a tall figure came out of the bush.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, dad. I thought you were an enemy," Gin sweatdropped a bit as he smiled at his father, the sixth Hokage.  
Kakashi smiled through his mask, "That's alright. It's good that you haven't let your guard down."  
"Yep!" Gin gave his father the thumb ups. "So, what's up?"  
"I'm here to get Boruto," Kakashi answered.  
Bolt uncovered his face and raised a brow at his Uncle, "Oh?"  
"Yes. Your father had an accident and is in the hospital." With that, Boruto immediately raced past him and to the hospital.  
Gin blinked at the other's actions, "What happened to Uncle Itachi?"  
"Your mother won't say," he answered as he and Gin followed the other. "Your Aunt Hinata is babysitting the children, if you're wondering."  
  
Boruto stopped as the sliding doors at the hospital opened. He ran to the front desk and panted.  
"My father," he huffed. "Itachi Uchiha. Where is he?"  
The lady typed in the name on the computer. "I'm sorry, dear, but children under 13 can't enter the ICU without an adult with them."  
"ICU?!" yelled Bolt. "I'm not a child, lady. I'm in the ANBU and I want to see my father. What floor is ICU on?"  
"Young man," stated the lady. "Unless an adult is with you, then you can go up. It's the rule to not have a child in the ICU alone. I don't care if you're in the ANBU or not, rules are rules."  
Boruto fell to the floor and curled into a ball as he began to sweat. He began to tremble and hyperventilate.  
Some nins raced towards his aid to help him.  
"Hey, are you alright?" asked a female medical-nin as she rubbed his back. She noticed a bracelet on his wrist that read: Panic Attack Sufferer.  "He's having a panic attack. Get me a paper bag and anti-anxiety medicine." She slowly picked him up and carried him to one of the waiting chairs. "There. There. It's alright. Everything will be alright." she spoke in a relaxing voice.  
"My...Dad...In...ICU..." he spoke between breaths.  
Gin and Kakashi finally arrived. The lady at the front desk bowed in respect to the Hokage. Gin turned his head to the right and widened his eyes when he saw his cousin.  
"Bolt!" he raced towards his side and kneeled beside him. "What happened?"  
"Panic Attack," answered the female nin. "It's common." Another nin gave her the items and she thanked them. "Here." She handed the boy a paper bag. "Take a deep breath and relax your mind. Your father will be okay. I'm sure he's doing fine."  
Boruto used the paper bag and closed his eyes. It seemed to help him a bit.  
Gin noticed the pills and frowned. "Excuse me, madam, but he can't swallow pills. He can only chew or take them in liquid."  
The nin smiled, "Thank you for the info." She pulled out a pill crusher from her pocket and put the two pills in it before crushing them up into powder form. She took the cup of water and dumped the powder into it before handing it to the young boy. "Here you go."  
Gin helped Boruto with the cup as his hand was still trembling. Gin removed the bag from his cousin's lips and replaced it with the cup of water.  
Boruto slowly sipped down the nasty liquid. He hated the fact that he has to crush pills in order to take them. He wished that he could take pills like normal people could, but that was life.  
"Better?" asked the female nin with a smile.  
The trembling in his hands slowly died down as he finished the drink. He gave her a nod and a fake smile before thanking her.  
"I'll take him to see his father," announced Gin to the nin. He lifted his cousin in his arms and turned to his father, who was watching them. "What room number?"  
"ICU Room 13," answered Kakashi as he followed his son and nephew.  
Boruto covered his crimson face again, "G-G-Gin, I can walk, you know. Please put me down."  
"Dude, you're still shaking like a leaf. No way that I'm letting you walk," he shook his head. "Besides, I'm your captain and I order you to not walk until we see your father."  
Boruto pouted cutely as he removed his hands. He spotted his Uncle next to Gin and gave him the 'Please help me' look.  
Even with his left eye covered, Kakashi knew that his nephew was giving him a pleading look. "Boruto, listen to your captain. You should know by now that you can't walk after a panic attack."   
"Bu-Bu-But I feel a lot better," he lied. "The pills are working."  
"It takes at least fifteen minutes for pills to start kicking in and it's not even five minutes," Gin corrected him. "And you are a terrible liar, little Uchiha!" he smiled.  
"And you're a good one?" he pouted.  
'You have no idea, Bolt,' Gin thought to himself.  
Kakashi pushed the elevator up button and waited. He stared down at his son's fox mask, that was on the right side of his head, and sighed silently. He remembered the day when Gin begged him to join the ANBU and Akumu demanding him to do to. She quoted him how their son will be more social and it's good for him to responsible. Like any defeated husband to their wife's argument, he gave in and put his son in the ANBU. To his surprise, within a year of being in it, Gin became captain at the age of ten.  
'I guess the saying is true about like father, like son,' he smiled at his thought. 'I'm proud of him.'  
The elevator dinged as it slid open its doors. The two, plus one in arms, went inside. Kakashi pushed the ICU button and watched the doors close afterward. The elevator began to move up.  
"Can I get down now?" Boruto asked.  
Gin smiled and slowly put the young down. "You felt so light. Are you eating enough? You should eat more."  
Boruto glared at him as he stood up straight. "Are you calling me skinny?"  
"Biotch, I might be," he smirked.  
"Language, Gin," Kakashi warned.  
Gin smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Gomenasai, papa."  
The bell dong every time they reach a floor level. Boruto sighed as he waited impatiently for the elevator to stop at the ICU level.  
"This is taking forever," frowned Bolt.  
"Well, the ICU is only the seventh floor of the hospital," Gin stated, making the Uchiha groan. "Plus, we're on the third level."  
"It feels like we have been in here for a million years!" Boruto sighed.  
"Really? Nice! Maybe I have X-Ray vision and can fly like Suppaman," Gin closed his eyes hard and made groaning noises. He quickly opened them and sighed. "Nope just turned on the Sharingan.." He quickly turned off his Sharingan and jumped when the elevator doors swayed open with the bell dinging.  
Bolt giggled at the other's action before rushing out of there. He went up to the front desk of the ICU and huffed. "Uchiha, Itachi?"  
The male nin raised a brow at Boruto, "Where's your adult?"  
"Yo!" Kakashi announced, making the male nin jumped in surprise and bowed immediately.  
"Hello, Hokage!" The male looked up at Boruto and cleared his throat. "The name again?"  
"Uchiha, Itachi." the Uchiha repeated.  
"Are you related to the patient?" he typed the name into the computer.  
"He's my dad." answered Boruto.  
"Ah, I see. He's in Room 13. It's to your left, the fifth door down," he bowed again as the trio thanked him and trailed away.  
  
"May we go in, now?" asked Naruto to Akumu.  
Akumu nodded as she opened the door, "Be careful and wear those masks." She handed Naruto, Suki, and Sasuke hospital masks.  
The three took them and put them on. Naruto went first and felt her eyes tear up again as she saw all the tubes, machines, and face mask around and on her husband. She walked by his side and sat down in one of the chairs. She grabbed his hand and kissed it through her mask.  
Itachi lay there like a comatose patient. Needles were in his arms and chest. He looked like a voodoo doll, forthright.  
Suki's eyes glistened with tears as she saw her father. Never in her life would she have to see her dad in a hospital bed. The only time that she had seen her dad laying down was when he was napping in his bed or on the playroom floor. She rushed over to his side and began to cry; grabbing the sheets.  
"Papa! Papa! Wake up! I don't want to see you like this!" she shouted in the sheets.  
It broke Naruto's heart to see her child like this. There was nothing she could do, even if she could, she wouldn't know where to start.  
Sasuke gently pulled her away and allowed her to cry in his shirt. He knew her pain, he understood what she was going through.  
Akumu stepped out of the room and into the hallway. She sighed as she took off her mask.  
"Mom!" She turned her head to see her son, husband, and nephew coming her way.  
"Gin? What are you doing here?" she questioned her son's arrival.  
"Well, you know, I was fighting a whole army of zombies when dad came along and told me that he wanted Boruto. Since I killed the army, I got bored and tagged along," smiled Gin.  
Akumu facepalmed at her son's ridiculous story. "And where was Boruto when you were fighting zombies?"  
"In a tree," he answered. "I didn't want him to get bitten and/or become a zombie's dinner."  
Akumu sighed as she handed the males hospital masks. "Put them on. And yes, you too, Kakashi."  
The males did so and Boruto walked in the room.  
"Mom?" He frowned at the sight of his father in the hospital bed. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He didn't like the tubes around him the mask on his face, and the machines beeping. "What happened?" He felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks as his mother waved her hand for him to come over. He did so and hugged her.  
"Your father is really sick," she explained as she hugged him back. "He may have to stay in the hospital for a while."  
"Why all the machines?" he bit his lip and whimpered.  
"They're helping papa breathe and stuff," she gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry. Your father is super strong and brave and will fight whatever is hurting him, okay?"  
The eldest son of them nodded slowly and wept in his mother's arms.  
Gin, Kakashi, and Akumu watched the heartbreaking scene.  
"Oh, Gods, stop. I'm in a pool of tears here." Everyone turned to see House standing in the doorway with a mask over his mouth.  
"Who's the jackass?" asked Gin.  
"Dammit, House!" groaned Akumu. "Don't you even care?"  
"I cared for eight seconds, then I got distracted," he answered as he limped in the room. "My -- I mean, our team is waiting in my office. Now, for the kiddies. Daddy is dying and unless I don't cure him, daddy will be six feet under with worms making themselves feel at home inside of him. So, my question for you iiiiiiiiiiissss.... Does daddy smoke?"  
"Fuck no!" yelled Suki.  
"Suki!" barked Naruto. "Language!"  
"Papa doesn't smoke and will kill anyone who will try and smoke around his family!" growled Suki. "You're a douche for asking and speaking that to us. Do you even know who we are? We are Uchihas and we can kick any ass who dares to challenge us."  
House chuckled at the girl's speech, "Comedian, isn't she? Plus I really don't care about your clan. It's nothing personal, I don't like anybody. Akumu, I lied about my team being in my office. They're in getting ready for our S&M party in the morgue. Hope you brought your whips and chains because I'm a naughty boy." With that, he limped out with a pissed off Akumu behind him.  
"You're such an asshole!" she yelled after him. "I could fire you for being a dick to my family. You forgot that Cuddy left me in charge of you."  
"Then do it!" He stopped to turned around to face her. "Fire me but will that save your twin from whatever illness he has? No, it won't. You asked for me to cure him. What did you expect I would be, butterflies and unicorns shitting rainbows? No, you didn't. Now, come on and let's start with the basics." He turned back around and limped away from her.  
Akumu sighed and ran after him. This will be a long day...


	9. Shit!

In the diagnostic hangout, next to House's office, sat Doctors Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, and Allison Cameron. The three sidekicks of House were chatting away about their weekends.  
Robert Chase was explaining to the others about his amazing discovery. "It turns out that I'm a descendant of the Hyuga clan."  
"Wwwwwhhhhaaaat?" Foreman and Cameron asked at the same time.  
"You're joking," Foreman smiled.  
"I'm not," Chase explained as he sipped his coffee. "I was helping my parents clean out the attic when I found an old family tree map. I asked my parents about it and they told me about my ancestors. It turns out that a Hyuga female fell in love with my great-great grandfather, Kevin Chase. She ran away with him, got married, and had children, but after her sixth child, she passed away from a weak heart. All sons, if you were wondering, Cameron."  
Cameron grinned, "Do you have proof?"  
Chase pulled out an old picture from his breast pocket of his doctor coat and set it down on the table, "Boom! Proof!"  
The two stared at it in amaze.  
"Wow! You got me there, but where's your Byakugan?" asked Foreman.  
"You know, I'm not sure. I think I have to awaken it or something. Saturday, I'm going to the Hyuga estate and tell them what I told you guys. Show them the picture and stuff," he took back the picture and smiled. "So, who can beat that story?"  
"Well," Foreman smiled. "My son said his first word on Friday. You won't believe it, but it was poop."  
Cameron and Chase awed and laughed.  
"That's so cute," Cameron stated. "Your son's first word is better than my daughter's was. She said the word fuck."  
Foreman laughed, "For real?"  
"For real!" she nodded. "Her Uncle's favorite word and she's copying him."  
"Your turn, Cameron," Chase announced.  
"Well, my daughter and eldest son thought that it would've been a good idea to spread peanut butter all over themselves and the kitchen," she nodded.  
The two males snorted with laughter.  
"Okay, okay," Foreman cleared his throat. "Voting on the best weekend story..."  
"You forgot one: Thirty-one year old male with lungs problems. Puked up blood," House hobbled in the room with Akumu behind him. "And blah, blah, blah... Any ideas?" he threw a file down on the table.  
Chase picked it up and opened it, "Huh! An Uchiha, wow. I thought they were extinct.."  
Akumu gave him a stare.  
"Chhhhaaaasssseee!" House whined. "You don't say that in front of an Uchiha who's brother is the patient. What's wrong with you, mate?" He pointed his cane at Akumu and the team blinked at his comment. "Say sorry, Chase."  
"I'm...sorry?" Chase sweatdropped and smiled.  
"It's fine and that's my maiden name, by the way," she flicked the cane out of her face with her hand. "Yes, the patient is my brother." she walked up to the whiteboard and began to write somethings on it. "He was visual impair in his teenage and young adult age until I found a treatment for blindness called Videlicet Oculus. It's a small pill that you take three times a day with meals, and it helps to strengthen up the nerves in the eyes that helps you to see. As a member of the Uchiha clan, we have the-." she paused as House snatched the marker out of her hand.  
"Sorry, there's a reason they call it the 'white' board. It's not my rule," he smiled at her as she glared at him. "Milady may sit with the peasants." he bowed a little and showed her a seat next to the table.  
"You forgot that Cuddy put me as your boss," she rolled her eyes.  
"But you're in my office space, sooo..." he showed the seat again. She sat down on the seat with her arms across her chest. "Now, any ideas?"  
"Lung cancers?" Cameron began.  
"Doesn't have it," corrected Akumu. "I've been doing monthly tests on him for that. All came back negative."  
"Blood clotting disease?" Chase went.  
"Maybe..." House wrote that on the board.  
"Bleeding ulcers in the stomach that accidentally went into his lungs," Foreman spoke.  
"You mean ulcers in the lungs?" asked Akumu.  
"Yeah... Sorry," Foreman cleared his throat.  
"Maybe also," House wrote that down as well. "Start him on blood thinners and X-ray his lungs."  
With that the three servants of House obeyed his orders like always, leaving Akumu and House alone in the room.  
"You cut me off," she spoke. "We also have the Sharingan."  
"Did you invented this pill that treats blindness?" House questioned.  
"Yes," she answered. "I'm also a scientist that did lab testing before giving it to my brother and others."  
"Side effects?"  
"Headaches, dizziness upon standing, hunger, increase in sexual drive, and sleepiness," she stated. "Naruto, my sister-in-law, told me that the bedroom has been heavenly after Itachi has the pills. I don't know why she told me this, but you know.." she shrugged.  
"How long does one sleep with the pills?"  
"One test subject slept for a day and another slept for ten hours. Why?"  
"Just wondering.." he turned to face her. "How long has this pill been out?"  
"Seven years. It's popular in the poor villages than the richer ones," she sighed. "Why, House? Are you going blind?"  
"No..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange colored pill bottle. "Go and see if you can get more info out of your sister-in-law. I want to know what he was doing before the puking up blood scene.... Please?"  
Akumu stood up, "Since you said please." She vanished.  
House opened the bottle and took out two white pills. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed them whole. "Damn..." he sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his thumb. 

"Okay, blood thinner is a go," Chase checked Itachi's IV as Foreman was checking his urine bag.  
"Kidneys are working," Foreman stated as Chase wrote that down on his tablet.  
Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder as they watched the doctors work on Itachi. The blonde sighed as she rubbed her daughter's shoulder as she was sleeping on her mother's lap.  
Boruto, Gin, and Kakashi were against the upper wall as they waited for any good news about the Uchiha's health.  
Akumu appeared in the room with a notepad and pen in hands.  
"Mom?" Gin smiled as he went up to hug her. The female smiled and hugged him back.  
"Hey, honey. Are you being good for your father?" she asked.  
The white haired boy chuckled, "Of course I'm not. I'm always bad to the bone."  
Akumu rolled her eyes, "I know now where you get your sense of humor. Your father's and yours are just awful." She laughed, making Kakashi and Gin dropped their heads in disappointment.  
"Is Oji going to be alright?" Gin worried.  
Akumu frowned at his question. "Honey, your Uncle is really sick and I know that you, your father, cousins, Aunts, and Uncle are worried about him, but-." She paused as an odd feeling swept over her. 'Am I dizzy or was that lack of sleep? Fuck, I feel strange...'  
Gin raised a brow at his mother's pause, "But?"  
Akumu snapped out of her thought and cleared her throat, "But we're going on curing him."  
"You mean we're going to cure him, right?" Gin questioned his mother's last comment.  
She blinked, "Of course! That's what I've meant. Curing him.." She turned to face the two male doctors and the sleeping patient. "Anything new?"  
"Kidneys are working fine," Chase answered. "I just upgraded his blood thinner medicine. Hopefully, it'll work on the clots."  
Instantly, the heart monitor machine flatlined. The doctors immediately began CPR.  
"We need a code cart!" Foreman yelled as the family stared in horror at the scene.  
Akumu was pushing down on her brother's chest as Chase was getting the airbag ready. Sweat was pouring down her face as she bit her lip.  
"Come on. Come on. Come on," her vision was blurring up as her two hands became four.  
The code cart finally arrived with backup nins and Foreman reached for the defibrillator paddles, "Four hundred and clear!" Akumu removed her hands from his chest as Foreman placed the paddles on his chest. A loud snap echoed in the room as the body jumped a bit.  
"No respond," Chase informed as Akumu continued the old fashioned CPR.  
"Five hundred and clear!" Akumu removed her hands again as Foreman repeated his actions.  
The screen finally beeped and everyone released a sigh of relief.  
"Finally," smiled Chase but then frowned as he stared at Akumu. "Hatake, are you alright?"  
Akumu nodded a little before puking on the floor.  
"Shit!" Foreman growled as some of the puke got on his shoes.  
"Mom?" Gin raced over to his mother's side as she passed out in midair. "MOM!"  
Medical-nins quickly helped Gin with Akumu.  
Foreman's eyes widened as he stared at the color of the barf. "It's blood."


	10. The Secret

House twirled his cane in his hand as Foreman explained to him the event.  
"So, Hatake may have her twin's illness..?" House questioned as he lifted up the red marker and wrote Akumu's name next to Itachi's. "I'm betting twinest."  
Cameron made a face, "What? Ew, House!"  
"What?" he turned around to smile at her. "You don't watch porn with your twin and felt like fucking them?"  
"House, that's disgusting on your half," Foreman spoke.  
"Don't worry, dad. I'm only joking. Anyway, any ideas on why Hatake was puking and in a hospital bed?" House asked his team.  
"Pregnancy?" Chase threw that in the air.  
House raised a brow, "That's good. Give me a reason why puking up blood leads to pregnancy and you might get a candy cane."  
"Hematemesis is somewhat common doing the first trimester of pregnancy. Maybe she's trying to keep it a secret from her husband until it's the right time," Cameron answered.  
House grinned and pointed his cane at her, "See. She's the smart one with an extra candy cane in her stocking for Christmas. Run the test and check the brother's heart for any murmurs."  
The team obeyed and set off.

"I'm not pregnant," Akumu protested after Cameron explained to her about the theory. "I'm not pregnant, okay?"  
"Akumu, we're just checking to make sure," Cameron cleared her throat.  
"But I already had my period, so I can't be pregnant," Akumu frowned.  
"Honey," Kakashi touched her hand from his side of the bed and smiled underneath his mask. "It's just a test. What's the harm of it?"  
Akumu knew that she was in a jam. "Fine," she sighed and Cameron smiled before taking some urine from the bag.   
"How's the first patient doing?" she asked the boy across the room as Chase and Foreman watched the heart screen and EGG papers.  
"So far so good," Chase announced as he scanned the papers closely.  
"Screen is looking alright," Foreman added.  
"Good. I'll be in the lab, if you need me," With that, she left.  
"I bet a hundred that she and House are sleeping together," Chase smirked.  
"Two hundred that they're not," Foreman bet.  
"Three hundred that you guys are idiots," Akumu yelled at them. "How's the EGG?"  
Foreman and Chase stared at each other and shook their heads.  
"You should be resting," Foreman spoke.  
"Shut up! I'm still on this case and I have the right to kn- AHH!" She grabbed the right side of her stomach and whimpered. "Shit! I'm alright.... I'm alright.."  
A female nin trailed up to the doctor's bedside and gently laid her upper body down on the bed. "Rest."  
Akumu bit her lip as more pain increased. "Check.... Itachi's.... Right... Side.... For... Any.... Hardness..."  
Chase did so and shook his head, "Nothing. Check hers."  
The nin checked Akumu's and nodded her head, "Yes, a small bump next to the stomach."  
Cameron came in and smiled, "Congratulation, Akumu. You're pregnant."  
Akumu's eyes widened in shock and sadness, "Im-Impossible..."  
"Nope, the test showed that you're hundred percent pregnant."  
Akumu shook her head and tears filled up her eyes, "No, you don't understand. The test is lying!"  
Gin frowned as he saw his mother began to cry.  
Cameron raised a brow at her words, "Don't understand what, Akumu."  
"I can't have anymore children," she covered her face with her hands and wept. "I have ovarian cancer and had my ovaries taken out, two months ago."  
Silence filled up the room.  
Kakashi stared at his wife in shock. Why the secret, why?  
She uncovered her face and turned to face her husband, "I knew that you wanted a daughter and I do too, but I couldn't bring up the fact that I couldn't have anymore kids without seeing you hurt."

"She's pregnant but she doesn't have any ovaries?" House sat at his desk with his iPhone out in hands. "Is that right?"  
"It could be a tumor," Cameron sighed. "She removed her ovaries two months ago after finding out that she got cancer."  
"Did she removed them herself or did a doctor helped?" House typed on his screen. "Do an ultrasound, maybe the good old doc forgot some."


	11. I Know Your Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making the last chapter short. I was awfully tired from college and housework. Hopefully, this long one can make it up. ^~^   
> Edit: I realized that I have spelling Mikoto's name as Minato.... ^~^"

"Okay, let's see here," Cameron gently rubbed the warm gel on Akumu's abdomen and placed the probe on the gel.  
Akumu jumped a little. "So cold!" she shivered as Cameron moved it around while staring at the screen.  
"Sorry, but look!" She pointed an area that was a small, black, odd shape thing. She turned her head to see three Hatakes in awe and smiled. "Congratulation, you're around five weeks."  
"I'm going to be a big brother," smiled Gin as he leaned in more on the bed and stared at the screen. "Again. Hope it's not twins or triplets."  
Suki gave her cousin a nasty look from across the room.  
"How is this possible?" Akumu spoke softly. "The doctor took them out."  
"House believes that the doctor accidentally left some behind," explained Cameron as she pressed a button on the keyboard to take some photos of the image. "I believe that's why you puked because you're pregnant."  
"And the blur vision?" Akumu tilted her head a little.  
"That also," the doc answered. "A few hours of rest and you'll be up and working."  
Akumu closed her eyes and sighed in relief. There must be an angel helping her out or something. "Thank you."  
"Another grandbaby," Gin stood up straight as a cheerful female voice spoke. He turned his head to his left and saw a couple staring at the screen with smiles on their faces. "Look, Fugaku, look at our grandchild!"  
The male, Fugaku, nodded his head and looked down at Akumu, "That's my girl."  
"How many grandchildren do we have now, ten?" asked the female as she clapped her hands together in joy.  
"Twelve," answered Fugaku. His smile disappeared as he stared at the other side of the room. "Itachi is dying..."  
The woman frowned as she lowered her head. "My baby..."  
Gin wanted to speak but everyone in the room...  
"He may have the Uchiha curse," Fugaku sighed.  
"Uchiha curse?" whispered Gin.  
The woman lifted up her head and faced Gin in surprise. "Oh, you can see us?"  
Gin only nodded a little.  
"Mikoto, he heard us," Fugaku corrected her.  
Mikoto smiled, "I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this is my husband, Fugaku. It's nice to meet you." She bowed her head a bit.  
Gin lowered his head in shame. Shame that he couldn't speak to them with everyone in the room. Shame that he couldn't tell them that he already know who they are.  
Fugaku disappeared and reappeared behind Gin. "I see that you're hiding something from the others. Don't tell me that you're ashamed of your name."  
Gin shook his head.  
"Fugaku, you're scaring the boy," Mikoto sighed. "He's just shock that he can see some dead people."  
"Akumu? Akumu!" Kakashi's voice broke into Gin's thought as he came back into reality. He gasped as he saw her mother covering her nose with her hands as blood cascaded out of it. Nins and Cameron rushed over to help her.

"So, epic nosebleed and pregnant," House wrote some words on the whiteboard with a blue marker. "Anything else for Akumu's side? She's beating her brother by two."  
"I think her son has a personality disorder," Cameron stated. "He was talking to himself and shaking his head at nothing."  
House raised a brow and turned to his team, "Anything was spoken?"  
"Something about Uchiha curse," she answered while shrugging her shoulders.  
"Brother's heart is clean for any murmurs," Chase added that to the chat.  
House's face was poker. He took in a breath and eyed the floor. "Bring the kid to me and check the lungs for any murmurs."  
Chase raised a brow at that, "House?"  
"Yes, papi?" House mocked. "Do I need to ask his mommy and daddy if he can come out to play or use the oven to cook cookies in? Get the damn kid. He's the captain of the ANBU." He limped back into his office and sat in his office chair to wait.  
"House, the patient is in a coma state. In order to search of murmurs, he must be awake," Foreman said.  
"Then wake up daddy. I'm sure that mommy and him aren't tired for another round of sex," House replied.  
"Daddy issue?" Cameron spoke.  
"Issues in all," Foreman corrected.  
"Black guy and boobies, I can hear you," House called out.  
"At least you're not deaf," Chase called back before heading out of the room.

"Wake up Itachi?" Naruto blinked as Chase and Foreman stood in front of the worry Uchihas. "But he's in a coma."  
"I know," Chase began. "But in order to check any murmurs, he has to be awake."  
"What are these murmurs?" asked Sasuke.  
"A recurring sound heard in the heart or lungs through a stethoscope that is usually a sign of disease or damage," Akumu answered his question. "Fuck, I sound so weird! Can this tape be not in my nose, please?"  
"It's not in your nose, it's under it," smiled Foreman; trying not to laugh at the way she was speaking. "It's stopping the nosebleed."  
"I'm hungry..." she lowered her head against the pillow and sighed.  
"So, papa needs to be up for this test to work?" asked Suki as she laid her head on her mother's lap.  
Chase nodded, "We have some medicine that can help him wake up without alarming him."  
Naruto looked down at her daughter, "Sweetie, why don't you go home and rest like Bolt did? You're awfully tired."  
"I'll sleep when papa's healthy and out of here," Suki protested which made Naruto sighed.  
"Stubborn like an Uchiha," Naruto shook her head at her daughter before nodding her head at the doctors. "If it'll help my husband.."  
Chase pulled out a needle syringe with blue liquid in it from his coat pocket and paced over to Itachi's machines. He grabbed the IV and gently stabbed the needle in the tube; watching the blue liquid flow inside of the arm. He waited a few minutes before Itachi slowly opened his eyes.  
"Hmmm?" he groaned as Suki jerked her head up and smiled.  
"Papa!" she cried as she jumped from her seat and ran up to the bedside.  
Itachi blinked in confusion as he watched a small, blurry figure coming up to him. "Uh?" he whimpered under the mask.  
Suki smiled as she grabbed her father's hand, "Oh, papa, you're awake. It was awful. You worried us so much."  
"Suki, let your father get a chance to wake up," Naruto informed as she stood up and gently pushed her first daughter away from the bed.  
Suki pouted as she sat down in her seat.  
Itachi's vision cleared up. He scanned the room before locking eyes at a smiling, tired Naruto.  
"Nar-Naruto?" he breathed under the breathing mask.  
Tears crept up in the blonde's blue eyes as she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm here and Sasuke with Suki, Kakashi, Gin, and Akumu."  
"Hello there, Mister Uchiha. My name is Doctor Chase and over to left is Doctor Foreman. We're half of your team of doctors working on your case. You were rushed here due to puking of blood and breathing problems. Do you remember anything at all from this morning?" Chase announced.  
Itachi just shook his head and reached his hand up in the air.  
Minato appeared next to his elder son's side and gently touched his hand with a tearful smile. "My baby boy..."  
"M-Mom?" Sasuke's ears perked up as he heard his brother's word. Impossible for Itachi to see our dead mother unless.... He lowered his head in sorrow.  
Gin watched his dead grandmother's movements around his mother's twin. No parent ever wants their child to die before them or at a young age. Itachi was in his early thirties and that's a young age for many. He sighed as Itachi moved his other hand up in the air to grab his ghostly mother's hand.  
"He is dying," he whispered to himself. "Only dying people or psychics can see the dead..."  
In the door way, House was viewing the scene that was happening. He studied the pre teen Hatake and his actions. He maybe the key of curing the twins. Leaning against the door frame and cane, he cleared his throat to alert the others.  
"Really, black guy and playboy?" he began. "I asked you to kidnap a pre teen and you can't do that for me."  
"Uh, House. We're not going to kidnap your boss' son just so you can let him do your evil bidding," Foreman rolled his eyes.  
"What? No!" House limped into the room. "He's on a mission for me, you know, what all ANBU soldiers should do; following orders. Anyway, Foreman, check the left lung and Chase can check the other lung," he pointed his cane at Gin. "You, come with me."  
"No," Akumu growled. "As your boss, I'm not letting you have my son to steal pain killers for you."  
"Sorry, but I'm going deaf and you talk funny. Hokagay, I'm borrowing your son for some hours. Don't worry, I'm not a pervy sage like you and that old man are.... Maybe your wife also." He left the room.  
Gin turned his head towards his father and saw him nodding his head a bit. He followed House out and into the hallway. "So, what do you need me for?"  
"I know your secret," Gin froze in place. How could that be?  
"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?"  
"Rather you're doing drugs or you can speak to the dead. Dead people have a lot of secrets, you know." he turned left and waited for the boy to follow him again.  
Gin sighed as he finally moved his feet to follow him. "I'm not on drugs and yes, I can see and talk to the dead..." He frowned as he spoke about his biggest secret.  
"How long?" House asked.  
"Since I was three, I think," Gin answered. "I first saw them when I was visiting my cousins at the Uchiha estate. They were just born and all."  
"Anything else?"  
"Kinda but I don't wanna talk about it..."  
"Good!" House smiled.  
Gin raised a brow at that as they reached the elevators. "Oh?"  
"You're going to help me crack open some untold stories from the dead; starring with your legendary leader ancestor, Madara Uchiha."


	12. Texting

 

Suki pulled out her cellphone and group texted her best friends, ChoCho Akimichi and Yodo.  They were like her sisters from different fathers; being together and sharing personal thoughts.  She loved them and they loved her back.  
  


Suki: Hey... </3 :'(

Yodo: Hey, girl. What's wrong?

Suki: It's my papa and Auntie. They're really sick. We're at the hospital.  Papa has a breathing mask on him.

Yodo: WHAT?! :O OMG, girl. I'm so sorry. What happened?

ChoCho:  Sorry, I was helping my mom with lunch. Su-Su, I'm so sorry. Hope they get better.

Suki: Papa was puking up blood this morning and Auntie passed out while working on him. She just found out that she's pregnant but told the doctors that she had her girls removed some months back.

ChoCho: :O That's insane! I'll ask your boyfriends to come and bring flowers. ;)

Yodo: Boyfriends?  Giiiirrrrlll, you be playing with hearts. >;)

Suki: THEY'RE NOT MY BOYFRIENDS! ><

ChoCho:  I'll tell Mitsuki, Shikadai, Metal, Inojin, and.... Who else?

Yodo: My brothers..

ChoCho:  For real? Your brothers like Suki?

Yodo: Mostly Shinki. Girl, you have six boys crushing on you. LMFAO, you have something going on.

ChoCho: Suki? You still there?

Yodo: I think her connection got cut off.  She's in a hospital and their WiFi sucks ass!

ChoCho: Maybe her phone died.

Yodo: Doubt it.

Suki: Sorry! Papa's doctor came in and is so fucking rude. >< He even took my cousin with him. Girls... I think papa is dying. :'(

Yodo:  How so? -hugs- :(

ChoCho: :( -hugs too-

Suki: He called out for my grandmother.

ChoCho: All people wants their mothers.

Suki: Cho-Cho, my grandmother and grandfather has been dead since my papa was around fourteen.

ChoCho:  Oh.... I'm so sorry.

Yodo: My father wants to check up on your parents. What room are you in?

Suki: ICU, Room 13. I think. Mama is a mess.  She's stressing out over papa's health.

ChoCho: I don't blame her. My mom was the same with my dad's health when he had that heart attack some years back.

Yodo: I think my father likes your mom, Suki.

Suki: What? No! They're great friends.

Yodo: Girl, I'm just stating facts. After all, my mom did looked like your mom before she died.

ChoCho: UCHIHA LOVE SPELL! UCHIHAS ARE WITCHES!

Suki: ..... -.-"

ChoCho: Ooooo, Inojin will be coming over soon with his mom. He asked me what color do you want the flowers to be?

Suki: Inojin is coming over?! O.O Fuck! I'm a mess! My hair isn't straight. I'm still in my PJ! ARGH! WWWWWHHHHHYYYY?!?!!?

Yodo: And I thought Shinki was awful. You're a zillion times worse than him.

Suki: -.-""

ChoCho: I taste a wedding! :D

Yodo: We better be your best bride mates.

Suki: THERE IS NO WEDDING! ><

ChoCho: You're right.

Suki: Thank you.

ChoCho: There'll be six weddings! ;D

Suki: ><"

Yodo: xDDDDD Good one, Cho.

ChoCho: ^~^ Thank you.

Suki: I got to go. Papa's puking up blood again.

Suki left group chat.

ChoCho: Damn...

Yodo: He'll make it through.  Father told me that Uchihas are strong and stubborn like mules.

ChoCho: Okay, girl help. I like Suki's brother.

Yodo: Girl, he's gay.

ChoCho: Not Bolt! Eiji.

Yodo: The one that reads too much and thinks he knows everything?

ChoCho: Yep.

Yodo: Oh, girl. I feel so sorry for you.

ChoCho: Why?

Yodo: He likes someone else. Suki told me this some weeks back.

ChoCho: </3 :'(

Yodo: -hugs-

ChoCho: -hugs back-

ChoCho: Maybe I should try something...

Yodo: Try something?

ChoCho: Wanna have lunch sometime?

Yodo: Are you asking me out?

ChoCho: ...Maybe.... o////o

Yodo: You're buying.

ChoCho: :D Okay!


	13. Written Records

"Okay," House announced as he dropped a huge box of medical records on the table in front of Gin. "The first Uchiha records ever written; starting with Madara Uchiha. You can write on the white board, if you like. I want you to write down any illnesses that two or more Uchihas had. Hopefully, that will give us a lead on your Uncle's and mother's illness. You can have some coffee and don't refill it. The other doctors can do that for you. Now, any questions before I take a nap?"  
"Can I call in back-up?" asked Gin as he pulled out his phone and smiled.  
"If you can summon all the dead Uchihas and ask them about their lives, then yeah," House limped towards the sliding door and opened it. "If not, then no. Sorry, but not my rules for using cell phones in the hospital." He trailed onto his loveseat and sat in it to fall asleep.  
Gin sighed as he opened the lid of the ancient box. He gently pulled out some papers and read them.  
"This should be fun," he murmured to himself before standing up and trailing up to the white board. "Let' see.... Madara Uchiha: Bipolar Disorder..... Should that go on the board...?" he stared at the red marker and the papers. "I'll check on that one later.." He set the papers down and scanned the others.  
After an hour and thirty minutes of writing and researching, the white board was colored in with red and black words. Even after filling in the first side of the board, the board was half way through done.  
Gin sighed as he finished with the old records. "Done."  
"Not really," House stepped on his hope. "You still have five more boxes to go."  
The per-teen groaned as he sat down in a chair.  
"My hand and brain hurts," he whimpered.  
"House!" a strong, female voice called out from the doorway.  
Gin's face went red as he saw her: Lady Tsunade, his crush since he was three. He thought to himself that she hadn't change a bit; so beautiful and big boobs.  
"Yes, big breast lady?" House smiled a Tsunade.  
Tsunade growled at him, "Act your age."  
"How could I act this age when I never been this age before?" smirked House as he limped towards the white board. "Pretty colors..."  
"Oh, Gin," smiled Tsunade when she noticed the oldest son of Kakashi Hatake in the room. "My! You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you. You look like your father a bit."  
Gin's face turned a deep shade of red as the woman began to walk over to him and bend over to kiss his forehead. His eyes nearly popped out as he got an excited view of her massive breast.  
"Oh, Tsunade," sang House. "You're going to put dirty thoughts into the boy's little brain."  
Tsunade stared at the doctor as she stood up straight, "Anyway, Cuddy called me about this case of the Uchiha twins. Since Akumu is off the case, I'm your new boss for it." she turned to Gin. "I'm sorry for your mother and Uncle, Gin. I will do in my power to cure them."  
Gin only nodded as he speechless due to the fact that the medical princess' boobs were still fresh in his mind.  
"Okay, Boss Lady. As you can see on the board, these are two of more illnesses that the Uchiha ancestors had. We have a lot of bipolar and depression, hmm.... Almost seventy-five percent of the males and ten of the females..." he grabbed a purple marker and began to circle the illnesses. "Oxygen Toxicity, Paraneoplastic Syndrome, Parkinson's, Parvovirus B19, Polyarteritis Nodosa, Porphyria, PTSD, Pyoderma Gangrenosum, Sarcoidosis, Shigellosis, Somnambulism, Synesthesia, Wegener's Granulomatosis," he turned the board around and did the same thing. "Wernicke's Encephalopathy, Addison's Disease, and finally Alzheimer's Disease." he stepped back and stared at his work.  
Tsunade's eyes widened in shock, "Is that...Is that all the illnesses that...-"  
"Before actual cure or treatment was created," House answered. "From Madara to the twins and Sasuke's great-great grandparents. We still have theirs and until now records to look over. Lucky for us, the twins' and Sasuke's parents' records are in the computer and in a disk."  
"How is that even possible?" questioned Tsunade as she shook her head. "When Pein destroyed the village, he destroyed the hospital and the basement."  
House smirked, "You forgot the hidden basement of the hospital. How do you think I got these records?"  
Tsunade smirked. 'Genius, he is,' she thought.  
"So, what are we searching for?" asked Gin to the adults.  
"Generic illnesses that Itachi and/or Akumu gotten.." House limped towards his office and towards his desk. He sat in his chair and turned on his computer. Tsunade and Gin followed him and stood behind. "Okay, let's see their parents' records." he pulled up Mikoto Uchiha's records and scanned through them. "I think I found something.." His eyes were fixed on the screen.  
Tsunade bend over to stare at it. "Hemophilia?"  
"And Ovarian Cancer," he scrolled down a little to see who was her doctor at that time. "Wilson, James II..." he reached a hand out and picked up his phone. He began to dial up a number and put it on loudspeaker.  
"House, you know I'm next door," spoke a male voice on the other end of the line.  
"Did you have a patient by the name of Uchiha, Mikoto?" asked House.  
"My father did before retiring. She was his last patient, why?" answered Wilson.  
"Because she's my patients' mother and we're searching for generic illnesses for the two maybe three. Did she really had cancer?"  
Wilson sighed on the other end, "Yes, she did. They told her that her baby would never make it in labor. She told my father that she wanted her baby boy to live, because she already lost her daughter when she was born."  
"Did she told her husband about the cancer?" asked Tsunade.  
"House, who was that?"  
"A hooker who's playing a nurse," Tsunade hit him in the head with her fist. "Ow! Kinky nurse, aren't you?"  
"House!" she growled.  
Gin slowly backed away from the angry lady.  
"Kidding, MOMMY! Anyway, did she?"  
"I don't know. You have to ask my father. Oh, wait! He died five years ago. House, why don't you go ask one of your spiritual, voodoo friends to ask her from the dead?"  
"You're right, Willy," he turned to Gin. "Call her. I know you were talking to her in the room, call her."  
Gin blinked at the doctor's words, "Wh-What?"  
"House, why is there a kid in your office?" Wilson asked.  
"He's doing my evil betting," House rolled his eyes.  
Gin mouthed the 'Are You Insane?' card at House.  
"House, Gin isn't a psychic," Tsunade spoke. "Show some respect for him. He's just a boy, you know." She trailed on up to the Hatake and hugged him. "Isn't that right, Gin?"  
Gin's face went from being white to being fifty shades of red in a matter of second. His face was buried in between a lady's breast. He can only nod at this point of time.  
"He's not a baby, Old Hag," House sighed. "Wilson, if you can and will, get me your father's records of the woman. Thanks." He disconnected the call.  
Tsunade growled at him, "One of these days, House, one of these days..."


	14. Okay?

Tokubetsu Jonin (Special Jonin)/Head Oncologist James Wilson the Third was eating his vegan burger at his desk when his annoying, bossy friend called. After disconnecting with the jackass, a sigh escaped from his lips.   
'Why would he want my father's records of this woman?' he thought as he began to type the woman's name in his computer.   
"Let's see.... Husband is dead with the ninety-seven percentage of her clan," he scrolled down to see if her children were still alive. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw it: Two of her three children were in the ICU at that moment. "Oooh, I see your game, House. I'm not going to play it for you but for the patients." He quickly got up and trailed out of his office to the ICU.   
Once there, he asked the desk nin for the patients' room number. Once getting the info, he went to the room and knocked on the door.   
Chase opened it for him and smiled.   
"Wilson, what are you doing here?" asked Chase as Wilson scanned the room of the love ones and patients.   
"Seeing the patients," he answered as his eyes fixed on Akumu and Kakashi. "Doctor Hatake, I see you're on the other side of the role." He chuckled and bowed after seeing Kakashi. "Milord."   
Akumu rolled her eyes and sat up from her bed, "I see you're still not funny. Any news from House and my son?"  
"So, the kid is yours?" he questioned.   
"Yes," she answered. "House kidnapped my poor baby. Oh, mi poor baby! What is he doing to him as we speak?" She dramatically placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.   
Wilson rolled his eyes, "You know House. He probably making the boy do his evil bidding or something." He turned to the other patient and his family. "Hello, I'm Oncologist Wilson, James. You must be Uchiha Itachi, yes?"   
Itachi nodded his head as he slowly sat up with the face mask still on him. "Isn't an Oncologist someone who researching cancer?"  
Wilson nodded, "Correct. I'm here to ask you if it's alright to look at your mother's medical records? Doctors need to ask permission to look at a family member's records, if the person is dead and their children are still alive. Since you're your mother's oldest and next of kin, I ask your permission to see your mother's records."  
"Why?" Itachi asked.  
'Great. I need to make up a lie for House,' he thought.  
"To see if you have cancer, nii-san," Akumu answered him.   
'Thanks, Akumu,' smiled Wilson. "What she said."   
Naruto's eyes widened with sadness, "Cancer?"  
"We are just being safe, Mrs. Uchiha," Wilson spoke. "It's better to be safe than sorry."   
Itachi stared down at her hands and sighed. His mind was racing like a race car around a track. Why him? Why this now? Why did his family have to suffer this with him?  
"Alright," he spoke up. "You have my permission."   
Wilson bowed in a thank you before walking out of the room. 

"I bet you a five thousand Ryo that he can get in Wilson's office without Wilson noticing him," House smirked as he set the money on the desk in front Tsunade.   
"I bet you six thousand Ryo that he can't," Tsunade set her money the top of House's money and smirked.   
Gin sweatdropped as he watched the two medical nins betting on him.   
"I feel like a racing horse, you know." Gin sighed as the nins stared at him.  
"Oh please, Tsunade. You lost to a three year old when you were still in office." House took a sip of his coffee and grinned.  
"I didn't lose to a three year old when I was still in order!" Tsunade yelled. "He was just helping me get my money back."  
"And I enjoyed being Hokage for that week," Gin smiled.  
"I pity you fool for asking a toddler for help," House shook his head. "Gin, can you get your grandmother's files on Wilson's computer in a five minutes or less. Here's a USB drive." he threw him a white USB and smiled.  
Gin caught it and put it in his pocket. "And?"  
"And don't go having sex with old ladies like this one," he pointed Tsunade which landing him a hit on the head. "Ow! Watch it, GRANDMA!"  
"Shut the fuck up, GRANDPA!" Tsunade snarled. "Why would you even say that to a twelve year old boy? Are you trying to get yourself fired for that shit?"  
"Oh, please. Showing your titties at him made his boyhood into manhood in zero point two second," House rolled his eyes at her.  
"I wasn't showing anything at him but my love and respect for him," Tsunade shook her fist in front of his face.  
"You mean by sucking or bouncing on his dick with he turns seventeen or eighteen?" House smiled. "Control your womanhood parts, lady."  
"Why I-."  
"I'm back!" Gin stood in his old spot for the last minute before announcing that he was back. "Did you two ever dated before?"  
"Yes." (House)  
"No!" (Tsunade)  
Tsunade stared at the nin with anger eyes.  
"We even have a son named Kisuke," House spoke. "Heard he's an owner of this sort-of candy shop in Karakura Town."  
Gin raised a brow at that and shrugged, "Okay? Well, I downloaded the files and other things from my clan's records. My mother was reported as a missing baby due to a kidnapping when she was a newborn. My Uncle Itachi had gallbladder surgery at the age of five. My grandfather went to anger management classes for five years. My Uncle Sasuke had a lot of nosebleed during his childhood stage; maybe fourteen nosebleeds per week. A lot of my cousins committed suicide due to depression and the Sharingan, hmm..." He handed House the drive and took the money off the desk. "My paycheck.." He dashed it in his jean pocket and smiled.   
"Wow..." House laughed. "Genius kid. Tsunade, I allow you to fuck him when he gets older. HA!"  
Tsunade shook her head as she placed his hands on her face. "Baka..."

"Naruto," Itachi placed his hand on his wife's as he softly smiled at her. "Go home and rest. You look restless."  
Naruto shook her head and leaned her head down to kiss her husband's hand, "I'm fine, sweetie. Just worry about you, that's all."  
"Sasuke, get your dobe of a friend and take her home so she can sleep," Akumu groaned as she rolled her head towards her husband, who was sleeping on the visitor's chair. "And my old man husband. Look at him sleeping like an old man. You're not a ninety-five yet, Kakashi!" She laughed like a madman at her own joke. "Oh man, I'm so funny."   
Kakashi opened his good eye and stared at his wife, "Old woman, you're not funny."  
Akumu flicked him off because sitting up and sighed, "I'm bored and mostly hungry. I would eat a human, right now..."  
Sasuke and Suki stared at the female with widen eyes. They slowly moved their seats away from her as possible. Suki gasped as she spotted her crush and his mother at the doorway. She grabbed her Uncle's jacket and covered herself with it.   
"He's here!" she called out as she curled herself into a ball. "I'm not here."   
Sasuke raised a brow as he stared at his niece, "Okay?"  
"Knock, knock!" smiled Ino as she and her son, Inojin, came in the room with flowers. "Hello, everyone."  
"Hi, Ino!" smiled Naruto as she waved to her old friend. "Hi, Inojin. What brings you here?"  
"Well, Inojin heard that Suki's father and Aunt weren't feeling well so he wanted to bring some flowers up for them. Speaking of Suki, where is she?" she scanned the room. "Inojin brought her some 'special' flowers. You know children and their crushes." She giggled which made Inojin blushed.  
"Mom!" cried out Inojin as he hid his face behind the sacks of flowers. "Shh!"  
"Oh, Inojin, stop being so shy. She isn't here," she patted him on the shoulder.   
Inojin rolled his eyes and began to hand out the flowers to Itachi and Akumu, "Hope you feel well and get out of here. I don't like hospital because they're creepy and odd."   
Itachi chuckled at the boy's comment, "Thank you and so do I."   
Akumu giggled, "Thank you, future nephew-in-law, and not all hospitals are creepy and odd. Only the haunted ones are the most creepiest and oddest. Like.... This one.."   
Inojin's face went pale from the woman's words, "Th-Th-This one?"  
"Oh, yes. This one has been around this the late five hundreds and the Black Plague," she chuckled madly.   
Inojin slowly backed away and sat in the chair next to Sasuke.  
Suki yelped as someone's weight sat on her.  
Inojin screamed as he immediately jumped out of the seat and stared at the chair, "GH-GH-GHOST!!!" He ran behind his mother's legs and buried his face in her skin.   
Ino sighed as Suki poked her head out from Sasuke's jacket, "Inojin, you sat on your crush."   
Inojin's cheeks went red as he peeped through his mother's legs to look at Suki. "Gah! Why did you do that to me, Suki!? I thought you were a ghost or worse; the Black Plague."   
Suki raised a brow at him and cleared her throat, "Not my fault that you can't control yourself when you see an Uchiha. I mean, we are beautiful but you don't have to scream it out for us to know." She smirked and winked at him.  
Inojin trailed up to her and handed her a bouquet of Jofuku flowers, "Here."  
Suki's eyes widened and face went bright red as she slowly took the flowers, "Th-Thank you, Inojin. They're really pretty."  
"Yeah, I did't know what your favorite color was, so I got you color flowers," he smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope you like them."  
"I love them, Inojin. Thank you," she smiled and smelled the flowers.  
Itachi smiled at his daughter and her crush, "When's the wedding?" he whispered to Naruto and Ino.   
The mothers laughed and nodded their heads.  
"Eighteen is a good age," Ino spoke.  
"I agree," Naruto smiled.  
"Sasuke," Akumu smirked. "Will you do the same when you and Hinata have a daughter?"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No. Our daughter will pick her own husband."  
"Or wife," Akumu added. She raised a brow as she noticed something on her little brother's face. She slowly got out of bed and moved on over to him. "Sasuke, you have something on your cheek." She gently wiped her thumb against his cheek and kissed his cheek like a mother would to her child. "Aww! My baby brother is getting so big! I'll be so sad when you get older and lose your baby cheeks."  
Sasuke raised a brow at his big sister. What did she mean about baby cheeks?  
"Akumu, are you okay?" questioned Sasuke.  
Akumu awed as an one year old Sasuke appeared before her. "Aww! Is little Sasuke hungry or went potty?"  
Little Sasuke's eyes widened and a small blush appeared on his face, "Baby isn't wungry or potty."   
Akumu reached down to pick up the toddler. "Is baby sleepy or wants nii-san?"  
"Nii-san!" cheered the toddler with a smile.  
"The fuck!? Akumu!!!" Sasuke struggled against his sister's grip as he was lifted out of his seat. "I'm not a baby! Stop it!" He put a hand against her cheek to push her away.  
"Aww! No need to get that happy, honey. Nii-san is just around the corner with mama and papa," she cooed as she began to trail across the room.  
Everyone in the room stared at her with she was mad. Chase went up to her and shined his light in her eyes.  
"She's hallucinating," spoke Chase.  
"No shit, Sherlock," Sasuke snarled.   
"Akumu," Foreman spoke. "Do you know where you're at?"  
Akumu turned her head at the doctor -- well, the talking rabbit with a pocket watch around its neck. "Yes, Mister Bunny? Is it time for tea with the Mad Hatter? Oh, yes! I'm here to take my baby brother to see our brother. Sasuke just loves Itachi, my big brother."  
"Todd's Syndrome," Cameron pointed out.   
Akumu giggled as the walls began to change color and shape, "Funny colors and shapes. Come on, Sasuke. Time to change that dirty diaper then off to see Itachi."   
Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out as Naruto, Itachi, and Ino began to laugh. "NOT FUNNY!" he yelled.  
"It kinda is, Sasuke," Itachi spoke and cleared his throat. "She's picturing you as a toddler is funny."  
"I'm a grown ass adult, not a toddler!" huffed Sasuke as he gasped when Akumu put him over her shoulder. "Shit, she's stronger than Sakura..."   
"Should we get House?" Cameron asked the other nins.  
"Maybe," Foreman was fascinated by this. Never in his years as a nin that he witnessed the Alice in Wonderland Syndrome. "Well, I'll be a monkey's left nut... This is unique!"  
"Unique?" Chase raised a brow.  
Foreman nodded, "The Alice in Wonderland Syndrome was discovered in nineteen hundred and fifty-five, yes?"  
"Yeah..?" Cameron answered.  
"Never in this village's days that disease was ever noticed. This is the first time in almost sixty years that this disease has resurface!" smiled Foreman as he cheered.  
"Okay?" Chase slowly backed away towards the door. "I'm going to get House, now." With that, he raced out of the room.


End file.
